


Disappointment

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Feels, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Disappointment

Clint hated being a disappointment.  
Or disappointing anyone.  
All through his childhood,  
He had been told,  
He was a runt.  
A disappointment,  
A waste of space.  
So Clint tried his hardest,  
Not to disappoint anyone,  
And to do his best.


End file.
